la flamme de mon coeur
by sweetsueno
Summary: quand l idée de se débarrasser de potter une fois pour toute lui vint lily s y acroche mais elle ne se doutera pas que ce dont elle ce sert pour fuir la raprochera encore plus.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

- Alors fleur de lys veux tu sortir avec moi ? enchaina James.

- Et puis zut alors ! je vais mettre fin a cette mascarade. Dit une Lily écumante.

- Ah oui tu va finalement sortir avec moi. Je savais bien que je ne te laissais pas indifférente dit James tout en repassant encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ne rêve pas Potter ! Non vois tu je te propose mieux.

- Euh…une partie de jambe ne l air ?dit James feignant la malice.

- Tu es sois stupide sois complètement taré quoique je pencherai pour les deux. Non sérieusement ce que je te propose c est un …duel !

- Comment ca un duel ?

- Et bien comme un genre de tournois entre nous question de voir qui est le meilleur ?

- Pas la peine je t épargne c est clair le meilleur c est moi je suis beau, riche j ai un corps a damner un saint, je suis charmant attentionné et tout le monde m idolâtre sans oublier que je suis beau euh je l ai déjà di celle la euh…

- Sans oublier que tu es prétentieux, immature, stupide et j en passe.

- Eurh fit James offensé.

- Bon revenons a nos moutons ! comme je disais le vainqueur de ce petit tournois et bien il aura l autre sous son entière disposition dit Lily d une traite.

- Entière, entière disposition ? dit James qui avait déjà des images de Lily cédant à tous ses caprices (o le pervers).

- Oui entière !! et ce jusqu' à la fin des études à Poudlard soit l année prochaine, alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu es d'accord ou non ?

- Une proposition pareille ça ne se refuse pas ! dac

- J ai déjà pensé a qui organisera les épreuves.

- Qui ?

- Remus.

- Remus ?! il n'acceptera jamais.

- Et bien à toi de te montrer persuasif.

Lui tournant le dos, elle s apprêta à partir quand soudain une main lui agrippa le bras.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? On n'a pas encore scellé notre pacte.

- Comment ça ?

Couvrant la distance qui les séparait James s approcha de Lily avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Il sourit d un sourire si franc si charmant, et si doux à la fois que son cœur faillit manquer un battement (le cœur a Lily) et puis baissant la tête il effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres si douce et y déposa un long et langoureux baiser puis lui murmura a l oreille :

- Tiens-toi prêtes ma douce Lily.

Il se retira doucement comme pour ne pas briser la magie du moment, laissant derrière lui une Lily pantelante.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

- Allez Remus ! Sois sympa c'est ma seule chance de finir avec elle.

- Non ! Non ! Non (nda : petite allusion a mon premier os)

- Mais stp sois pas aussi buté c'est juste des épreuves rien de bien méchant depuis une semaine que je te le demande.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Attend tu nous vois entrain de choisir Sirius ?

- Bon d'accord tu as raison.

- Devrais-je prendre ca pour un oui ?

- Ouais, ouais dit Remus avec sa mine refrognée. Je te ferais signe quand ca sera prêt.

- Je le savais ! t le meilleur .bon jte laisse je vais le dire a Lils.

- Vous vous donnez des surnoms maintenant ?

- Faudra bien que ca commence un jour ou l autre.

Cela faisait des heures que James déambulait dans les couloirs et toujours pas de Lily mais où peut elle bien. Abandonnant cette méthode de recherche rustique, il sortit sa carte de Maraudeurs de sa poche (nda : crétin pourquoi tu n y as pas pensé avant).

Il chercha le petit point où est écrit dessus « Lily Evans » et juste à coté se trouvait un autre désignant « Jasmine Taleb » une belle arabe aux yeux d'ébènes et au corps de rêves.

- Que peuvent-elles bien foutre dans une salle au fin fond du septième étage. Bizarre ? Ca vaut la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Apres l'empreint de plusieurs marches et pas mal de passage secret, James arriva enfin à la salle que les filles utilisaient. Voyant la porte entrouverte, le beau brun eut l'idée de s'y glisser, question de voir à quoi tout ça rimait.

- Accio cape d'invisibilité fit James.

Au même moment dans la salle les deux jeunes filles qui ne se doutaient de rien continuaient se qu'elles faisaient.

- Regarde Lily dit Jasmine.

Joignant la parole au geste Jasmine fit onduler son corps au son d'une musique silencieuse elle était là au milieu de la salle et on pouvait sentir une force palpable qui émanait d'elle c'était époustouflant !

- Bon à toi Lily dit Jasmine après avoir fini

A peine Lily entama que Jasmine l'arrêta.

- Attends, il te manque quelque chose fit cette dernière pensive.

Sortant sa baguette magique l'arabe entreprit de remédier au choix vestimentaire de la rousse.

- Voilà, admire le travail.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah… mais c'est quoi ça ?

- Et bien quoi ? Tu ne peux pas danser l'orientale avec ton T-shirt XXL et ton bas de pyjama. C'est inadmissible !

- Mon œil ouais !

- Non tu es conne ou quoi comment veut tu que je sache que tu bouge bien si je ne vois rien d'autre que la masse de vêtement qui te couvre. En plus ça te vas bien tu devrais mettre ca plus souvent.

Pour lui aller ça lui allait à merveille pensa James. Elle était vêtu d'un petit haut sans bretelle blanc qui lui collait à la peau et laissait transparaitre la pointe de ses seins le tout affublé d'un pantalon noir qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses. Si il n'était pas sensé se trouver dans cette pièce il lui aurait sauté dessus (ndl : calme tes hormones James mat7echemnach)

- Bon on reprend tu fais absolument comme je t' ai dit tu bouge ton bassin et puis les bras en parallèle.

- Ok j ai compris, vas y mets la musique.

Une musique douce et envoutante se propagea, c' est alors que Lily commença a bouger langoureusement son corps synchronisant bras et corps, elle se laissa dominer par la musique si bien que l'on dirait qu'elle s'était transformé en une flamme se mouvant au grés du vent si douce et si dangereuse à la fois, et à chaque fois que la musique se faisait plus lentes elle accordait le mouvement de son bassin au rythme.

C'était magique et excitant surtout pour un spectateur un spectateur indésiré qui avait de plus en plus de mal a se contenir. Pestant contre lui-même il sortit en douce se promettant au passage une bonne douche bien mérité. Et ce qui est peu de le dire !


End file.
